Skeletons And Mummies Don't Mix
Skeletons And Mummies Don't Mix * Season #: 1 * Season Episode #: 19 * Overall Episode #: 19 * Previous Ep: It's Great To Be Loundro * Next Ep: Share Or No Share Plot Kai-Lan, Steven, and Marlowe are stranded on an isolated island at sea. Steven and Marlowe are constantly arguing and not getting along. Episode (The episode begins with Kai-Lan and the monsters are relaxing on their ship in the middle of an ocean.) * {Wendy} "It's quite the perfect day to relax in the sun." (Cut to Steven, who is fishing. He pulls one fish up.) * {Steven} "I got another one!" (The skeleton puts that one fish in the bucket full of water near him.) * {Frankie} "Look at those clouds." * {Willy} "This day will be gnarly forever, dudes!" (Both suddenly frown. A distance back, thick blankets of cloud cover the clear blue sky. All eight look up.) * {Kai-Lan} "Looks like a storm is coming up." * {Greyson} "Wait. Those storm clouds don't look normal to me." (Lightning strikes, followed by strong wind, forming a tornado.) * {Frankie} "It's a tornado!" * {Kai-Lan} "Let's get out of here!" (She and the frankenstein attempt to escape from the tornado. They were too late, though, and are picked up by the tornado. Sharp cut to a sandy shore. Steven, Marlowe, and Kai-Lan lay in the sand. Steven was the first to wake up.) * {Steven} "Guys?! Guys, wake up!" (The other two are awoke by his worried calls.) * {Marlowe} "Steven?" (turns his head to Kai-Lan) "Kai-Lan!" * {Kai-Lan} "Guys! You're okay..." (looks around) "But...what about the others?" * {Steven} "The tornado took them somewhere else!" (The mummy gives him a funny look.) * {Marlowe} "You think?" * {Kai-Lan} "Are we on an island?" * {Steven} (looking around) "Well, it looks rather small for an island." * {Marlowe} "How do you know? Are you a survivor expert?" * {Steven} "Who are you calling a...Hmph. It's clear we're on an island. Just look around you. Do you see a patch of land in the distance?" * {Marlowe & Kai-Lan} "No." * {Steven} "Exactly. So..." (His eyes suddenly pop in fear.) * {Steven} "...Um..." (trying to sound brave) "...It's clear we're-we're-we're...um...st...str...s..." * {Marlowe} "Spit it out, bone boy!" * {Steven} (blurting) "WE'RESTRANDEDONALONEISLAND!!!" * {Kai-Lan} "Steven, slow down. I can't understand you, but I do understand that you're afraid." * {Steven} "I'm trying to tell you, and I don't mean to scare anyone, but...we're stranded on a lone island." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh no! We're stranded?! What are we gonna do? What's gonna happen to the others? But most importantly...what happened to them?" * {Marlowe} "Who knows, but I hope they're okay." * {Kai-Lan} "Come on...let's go look for our ship." (The three agreed and started to look around. After a while, they end up back where they started.) * {Kai-Lan} "You know, I think you're right, Steven. This island really is small." * {Steven} "Yeah...but our boat's nowhere in sight." * {Marlowe} "Maybe they're still on it." * {Steven} "If you're so sure, you think they would abandon us?" * {Marlowe} "You're so full of garbage! What are you going on about, saying those stupid things?!" * {Steven} "They're not stupid!" * {Marlowe} "Who cares! You're always giving out idiotic comments and saying really dumb things!" * {Steven} (angry) "DUMB?! I beg your pardon, Marlowe. But...watch..that..mouth!" (Kai-Lan pushes them away from each other.) * {Kai-Lan} "Guys, there's no need to argue about this. It's clear we're stranded. We don't know how long we'll be stuck on this island. We don't know if the others are lost too, or if they're trying to get back to shore to get help. I think the best thing I have in mind right now is to not panic." (The two monsters stare in silence.) * {Kai-Lan} "So...anyone got any ideas?" * {Marlowe} "Here's one very important question. Where are we gonna find food?" * {Steven} "Ooh." (Suddenly, a large-sized green frog with a crown on his head comes by. Behind him is a creature with a round red head with white spots, a long green slender body covered in spikes, and two large leaves for arms.) * {Green Frog} "Hey!" (The three now-islanders turn to look at them.) * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, hey!" * {Strange Creature} "Are you three stranded here?" * {Kai-Lan} "Yes. It's a long story." * {Green Frog} "Well, it's good you three are safe. I'm Prince Tadpole, and this is my friend, Thornton." * {Thornton} "Hello." * {Kai-Lan} "Ni-hao. I'm Kai-Lan, and these are my monster friends, Steven the skeleton and Marlowe the mummy." * {Prince Tadpole} "Oh, those are very nice names. Uh, you three should come with us. We know a better place for you to stay...until a search party comes looking for you." (The three proceed to follow the creatures into a small forest in the middle of the island. Cut to the thick forest.) * {Kai-Lan} "Where in this forest are you taking, guys?" * {Thornton} "Oh, you'll see." * {Prince Tadpole} "We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. I know you guys might like it." (They come across a wooden trapdoor in the sand. Tadpole opens the door, revealing stairs leading down.) * {Prince Tadpole} "Follow me. It's down here." (All went down the staircase, Tadpole closes the door behind them. It is really dark in the stairway, so Tadpole uses a torch to light the way.) * {Kai-Lan} "Do you guys live down here?" * {Thornton} "Yes. Where we're taking you is a--" * {Prince Tadpole} "Thornton! Don't spoil it!" * {Thornton} "Oh. Ha ha! Right." * {Prince Tadpole} "Well, I might as well tell you. We're taking you to an underground city." * {Thornton} "An underground crystal city." * {Marlowe} "Really? That sounds awesome!" * {Steven} "It's more than that! It sounds cool!" * {Marlowe} "Quiet, Steven! I think it's awesome!" * {Steven} "No! It's cool!' * {Marlowe} "Awesome!" * {Steven} "Cool!" * {Marlowe} "Awesome!" * {Steven} "Cool!" * {Thornton} "Guys! Don't those both mean the same thing?" (Both monsters look at each other for a split second.) * {Marlowe} "...Well, you're probably right on that, Thornton." * {Steven} "I agree, ma'am!" * {Marlowe} "What did you just call me?" * {Steven} " I said 'I agree, man!'! " * {Marlowe} "No, you called me 'ma'am'. I'm not stupid, Steve. I heard it." * {Steven} "You actually heard me call you 'ma'am'?" * {Marlowe} "YES!" * {Kai-Lan} "Guys! Could you please stop?" * {Prince Tadpole} "Yeah. Look, we're almost there." (The quintet come to an open gate. Behind it, there is the most colorful and beautiful crystal city they've ever seen. There's houses built high and vehicles make from hard crystal.) * {Steven} "Look at that!" * {Prince Tadpole} "The people here are known as Crystal Beings. They're just like you guys. They can speak your language." * {Thornton} "They can understand just about any language you speak." * {Marlowe} "Even gibberish?" * {Prince Tadpole} "That's the only language they can't understand." * {Kai-Lan} "They can even understand Chinese?" * {Prince Tadpole} "Yeah. They can speak in any ''language. Also, the people here are really nice." * {'Thornton'} "They won't do what you tell them unless you speak nicely to them." * {'Marlowe'} "I can be the most polite." * {'Steven'} "No, I can." * {'Marlowe'} "No, me!" * {'Steven'} "ME!" * {'Marlowe'} "''Me!" * {Kai-Lan} "Guys, seriously. At a time like this?" * {Steven & Marlowe} "Sorry." (The two creatures lead them further into town.) * {Prince Tadpole} "Hey, let's stop at this Chinese restaurant." (Cut to the restaurant. The five are at their seats, waiting for their food. Then, a waiter comes to bring them their food.) * {Kai-Lan, Tadpole, Thornton, Steven, Marlowe} "Thank you, sir." * {Waiter} "Your very welcome." (After a few minutes of eating, they heard a friendly voice.) * {Voice} (from o.s.) "Hi!" (Tadpole looks to see who's speaking, and across the table where he's eating, there's a pale yellow-skinned boy who's about a few years younger than Kai-Lan. He's wearing a black cloak with a red suit underneath. He has dark green eyes and messy but well-taken-care-of black hair. On his forehead, peeking out through his bangs, is a unicorn horn the same color as his skin.) * {Prince Tadpole} "Hey there!" * {Unicorn Boy} "Hey!" * {Kai-Lan} (to Tadpole) "Does he live here?" * {Unicorn Boy} "Yes I do." * {Steven} "That kid had a horn on his forehead. Is he some kind of...creature?" * {Thornton} "He actually is. Tadpole and I met him before." * {Marlowe} "Well, what's his name?" * {Steven} "Marlowe, are you saying that kid doesn't have a name?" * {Marlowe} "What? Everyone has a name! Why wouldn't he?" * {Unicorn Boy} "I am Bonnelly." * {Prince Tadpole} "Well, it's nice to meet you, Bonnelly. It's been a while since me and Thornton met you." * {Steven} "I've been wondering. What is Bonnelly? What is he?" * {Prince Tadpole} "He's an anthro pony. A unicorn." * {Kai-Lan} "Tadpole. There's anthro ponies in this town?" * {Prince Tadpole} "Thornton and I been to their homes. It's so colorful and so..." (turns to Thornton) ...what else did I say about their homes?" * {Thornton} "It's breathtaking?" * {Prince Tadpole} "Yeah, that was it. Their homes are so colorful...it's like going to some kind of huge birthday party." * {Thornton} "They love parties. Most parties we attended are full of games and all, but their parties are wild!" * {Bonnelly} "We really ''know how to celebrate." * {'Kai-Lan'} "They sound like a lot of fun." * {'Prince Tadpole'} "Do you guys want to come to my castle?" * {'Steven'} "Dude, you have your own castle?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Well, he ''is the prince around here, after all." (They all followed Tadpole out of the restaurant. The scene cuts to a blue diamond castle with lots of windows and flags blowing in the breeze.) * {Prince Tadpole} "Here we are! This is my castle..." * {Steven} "Dude, I can't believe you own this!" * {Marlowe} "What do you think he is, the king?" * {Steven} "Well, nobody around here calls him 'king' so...yes." * {Marlowe} "You're stupid. He's called 'prince' for a reason!" * {Prince Tadpole} "Guys, come on. I will be king of the land one day. It would be soon. Now...come inside." (They entered the frog's castle. Cut to a room with a fireplace and eight beds on the other side.) * {Kai-Lan} "Wow. Prince Tadpole, your castle looks great on the outside...but on the inside, it's wonderful!" * {Prince Tadpole} "Thanks. My brothers and I decorated the entire castle!" * {Steven} "The entire castle?" * {Thornton} "It's not that big." * {Marlowe} "Where are they now?" * {Prince Tadpole} "On vacation. They went to another cave city not too far from here." (Steven looks down at Marlowe's feet, all muddy.) * {Steven} "Marlowe. We're guests, so you should go wash up." * {Marlowe} "Don't tell me what to do, Marlowe!" (growls under his breath) "I absolutely do not want to stay here...with Steven!" * {Steven} (under his breath) "I don't think I can stand one minute being with that, that...mummy kid." * {Kai-Lan} "Steven. Marlowe. Can't you guys just get along?" (Cut to Thornton and Tadpole setting up the table. Kai-Lan goes over to them.) * {Kai-Lan} "I wonder if Yeye and the others know we're here." * {Prince Tadpole} "You don't need to worry about them getting lost. We sent a map to them...by magic!" * {Thornton} "It ended up in the mailbox...by magic!" (Kai-Lan goes to the window with a worried expression on her face.) * {Kai-Lan} "I hope so." (She saw Marlowe outside with a garden hose. He gets the water going only to have it spray him in the face and making him lose balance. He comes back in seconds later, tracking water across the floor instead of mud. Something got his attention and is suddenly yelling.) * {Marlowe} "STEVEN!!!" * {Steven} "What?" (Steven is shown holding one of Marlowe's toy purple robot.) * {Marlowe} "You made me wash the mud off my feet...but you brought my toy robot here?!" * {Steven} "I just want to play with it." * {Bonnelly} "Oh, what's so bad about a toy robot that someone took from you?" * {Steven} "I'll tell you what! Marlowe took that toy...without asking me!!!" * {Marlowe} (getting into Steven's face) "What are you getting upset about? It's just a toy!" * {Steven} (same thing) "Well, it's my toy, and you should've asked me!" * {Marlowe} "It's not fair! You got the purple one, and I don't!" * {Steven} "Well, too bad, Marlowe! I didn't want you to buy that toy!" * {Marlowe} "Why not?!" * {Steven} "We can't have the same purple robot!" * {Thornton} "Guys! Enough with the arguing!" * {Kai-Lan} "So, Tadpole. What's for dinner?" (Tadpole comes in with a pizza box.) * {Prince Tadpole} "Well, tonight is gonna be special." * {Bonnelly} "Oh, yay! Pizza!" (Scene cuts to everyone gathering around the table. They each get a slice. Marlowe eats his slice noisily.) * {Steven} "Marlowe?" * {Marlowe} "What now, Steven?" (Marlowe's face is now smeared with red sauce.) * {Steven} "You know, there's something called...cleanliness." * {Marlowe} (sigh) "Since when are you concerned with being clean?" * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, come on, guys. After pizza, we'll have more fun." (Scene cuts to the friends in Tadpole's throne room.) * {Prince Tadpole} "I know this may not sound fun, but let's tell ghost stories. Now...who's got a good spooky story?" * {Marlowe} "I do. I'd like to tell you about the terrifying tale of the Smarty Ghost, who drives everyone insane with his unnecessary neatness! I'm sure you're familiar with that, are you not?" * {Steven} "That's full of garbage. Here's one. It's the horrifying story of the Messy Greedy Goblin, who annoys the crud out of the entire country!" * {Marlowe} "You made that up, Steven!" * {Steven} "Yours is made up!" (Both growl at each other. Tadpole claps a hand to his face.) * {Prince Tadpole} "Uh, let's move on to something else, shall we?" * {Bonnelly} "What else should we do, Tadpole?" * {Prince Tadpole} "Uhhhh...ooh! Fishing! Let's go to the basement!" (Kai-Lan, Steven, and Marlowe look confused. Scene cuts to the basement. The friends stop at a door.) * {Kai-Lan} "Tadpole, I've heard of fishing outdoors, but fishing indoors?" * {Thornton} "You might be surprised when he reveals what's behind this door." (Tadpole opens the door, and Kai-Lan gasps in awe. There is a lake in the basement.) * {Marlowe} "Tadpole. You have an actual lake in your basement?" * {Prince Tadpole} "Yes I do, my friends. Let's get fishing." (Scene cuts to the friends near the lake with fishing poles. Marlowe, however, has his own way of catching fish; by hand.) * {Thornton} "Hey, Marlowe! You know there's only one pole for you." * {Marlowe} "Thanks, but I'd rather catch those watery critters with my hands." * {Steven} "Dude, lake water is not very clean." * {Marlowe} "Steven, do you ever see me worry about getting dirty?" (He looks down, noticing one fish swimming toward his foot. Marlowe swiftly dips his hand in to catch it. He pulls his hand out of the water, a fish wiggling around. Tadpole, Thornton, Bonnelly, and Kai-Lan look with surprise. Steven just lets out a disgusted groan.) * {Steven} "...I'd rather do it the old-fashioned way." (Marlowe takes one look at his skeleton friend, and gives him a raspberry.) * {Thornton} (groan) "Tadpole, let's move on to something else." (Scene cuts back to the first floor of the castle. Everyone's back in the throne room.) * {Bonnelly} "Here's something else we can do for fun! Truth or dare!" * {Steven} "I dare Marlowe to do something that doesn't involve getting dirty for a change!" * {Marlowe} "Oh yeah? Well, I dare you to shut up about cleanliness!" * {Steven} "I think the truth of matter is that someone needs to change his inconsiderate attitude!" * {Marlowe} "And I think the truth is, someone is always fussing about staying clean and should seriously cut it out!" * {Prince Tadpole} "Hey, I don't think that's how you play the game. You're supposed to answer the question as honestly as ever, or do whatever the player dares you to do." * {Marlowe} (to Steven, irritated) "I dare you, Steven, to jump into that lake in the basement." (Steven shakes his head no.) * {Kai-Lan} "You have to, Steven. It's the rule." * {Steven} "Fine!" (Steven walks out of the throne room. Seconds later, we hear a splashing noise beneath the floor. He comes back in, smelling like fish and a lily pad on his head. Marlowe laughed.) * {Steven} "Marlowe. I dare you to cover yourself entirely with glitter." (Marlowe stomps off, angrily, out of the room. Seconds later, he returns, covered entirely with purple glitter.) * {Marlowe} "Happy?" * {Steven} (sarcastically) "Aw, yeah." (To Tadpole.) * {Prince Tadpole} "...Doesn't somebody else get a turn?" * {Marlowe} "I dare you to dress yourself up as the boogeyman next Halloween!" * {Steven} "I dare you to not dress up as the boogeyman next Halloween!" * {Marlowe} "I dare you to not polish your skeleton suit for a week!" * {Steven} "And I dare you to get a manicure just once!" * {Thornton} "I dare all of us to move on to the next fun thing." (Everyone laughs.) * {Prince Tadpole} "Ooh! The trampoline!" * {Thornton} "Dude, you moved the trampoline in the backyard." * {Prince Tadpole} "I know. I just don't want it inside because someone could get hurt, so I moved it into the backyard." * {Bonnelly} "Where in the backyard?" * {Prince Tadpole} "...Near a fast-moving river..." (Cut to the backyard, with the trampoline directly next to the fast-moving river.) * {Kai-Lan} "Why does it have to be near the river?" * {Prince Tadpole} "Because, our family need to leave some space out here for an apple orchard." * {Steven} "Sounds good." (Tadpole takes a closer look at the trampoline. There seems to be tiny holes on it.) * {Prince Tadpole} "On second thought, let's just bounce the ball around to each other." (The group start their game. Marlowe first bounces the ball to Steven, but he just kicked it away near the trampoline. Marlowe goes to get it, and goes to the skeleton.) * {Marlowe} "What was that for?!" * {Steven} "That ball is dirty!" * {Marlowe} (irritated} "Oh my gosh--!" * {Steven} "Does that bother you, Marlowe?" * {Marlowe} "Yes!" * {Steven} (kicking the ball; full volume) "NO!!!" (He kicks the ball with enough force to send it flying into the river. Kai-Lan, Bonnelly, Tadpole, and Thornton dive in to get it, but neither of them can't beat the current. Not even Tadpole.) * {Kai-Lan} "You weren't kidding when you said this river moves fast!" * {Thornton} "It's like riding a super bike!" (The four screamed as the current takes them away, until Kai-Lan grabs hold of a rock that sticks out from the water. Bonnelly looks behind him, and gasps in horror at what he saw.) * {Bonnelly} "WATERFALL! WE'RE NEAR A WATERFALL!!!" * {Prince Tadpole} "That's really gonna make things worse! Wait! Where's Marlowe and Steven?" * {Kai-Lan} "Ooh, look! They found us!" (Steven and Marlowe came into the scene.) * {Marlowe} "Guys! Whatever you do, don't let go!" * {Steven} "Why on earth would they let go?!" * {Thornton} "Yeah, man! We're holding on very tightly!" * {Kai-Lan} "Maybe one of you shouldn't kicked the ball like that." * {Marlowe} "That was Steven, not me!" * {Steven} "Well, I didn't want to touch that filthy thing!" (Both get in each other's faces.) * {Marlowe} "What are you calling Tadpole's ball filthy? It's a ball! It's supposed to get dirty!" * {Steven} "Well, I'd like it better if it was an indoor ball!" * {Marlowe} "That's not gonna happen, because mom and dad don't like it when we play ball in the house! Remember? We broke some of their valuable possessions!" * {Steven} "That was your fault! You're always playing ball in the house when mom and dad aren't around! When you play with that ball, you kicked the thing so hard! You know, someone could get hurt! But of course, you just ignored that warning and went on with your game anyway!" * {Marlowe} "If I want to play ball, I can! You can't tell me what to do!" * {Steven} "Whatever! You're always playing too rough!" * {Marlowe} "No, I don't!" * {Steven} "Yes, you do!" * {Marlowe} "No!" * {Steven} "Yes!" * {Marlowe} "No!" * {Steven} "Yes!" * {Marlowe} "NO!" * {Steven} "YES!" * {Prince Tadpole, Thornton, Bonnelly, Kai-Lan} "STOP!!!" (Both combatants turn their attention at the four that ceased their arguing.) * {Kai-Lan} "Steven. Marlowe. I thought you guys are friends." * {Marlowe} "I've been trying ''to get along!" * {'Steven'} "No, ''I was trying my best." * {Marlowe} "Me!" * {Steven} "I!" * {Prince Tadpole} "I''...hope you're happy! Thanks to you two, we're not having fun! Isn't there anything else that could ''possibly go wrong?!" * {Thornton} "Four of us falling down that waterfall behind us!" * {Kai-Lan, Thornton, Tadpole, Bonnelly} "HELP!!!" * {Marlowe} "I'll get a rope!" (He runs off, then shows up seconds later with a long rope around his arms. He gives one side to Steven. Then, Marlowe approaches the river.) * {Bonnelly} "Marlowe, whatever it is you're doing, don't do it!" * {Marlowe} (bravely) "I know what I'm doing!" (He jumps into the water. Marlowe swims to the other side, trying to beat the current. He manages to get to shore, and gets back up on his feet.) * {Marlowe} "Thornton, Tadpole, Bonnelly, and Kai-Lan! When you guys let go, grab onto the rope!" * {Bonnelly} "Is it okay to let go?" * {Marlowe} "Yes! I promise, you guys will be safe." * {Kai-Lan} "Okay! On the count of three, let's let go. One. Two Three!" (The four loose their grip at the rock at the same time. They screamed, until they grabbed onto the rope.) * {Prince Tadpole} "Marlowe, tell Steven to pull on the rope!" * {Marlowe} "What?!" * {Thornton} "You heard the frog! Tell 'em!" (Marlowe stays silent for a moment, then spoke.) * {Marlowe} "Steven?" (The skeleton turns his attention to Marlowe.) * {Steven} "What?" * {Marlowe} "Pull on the rope." * {Steven} "What'll that do? You're probably gonna screw something up this time, so I am not pulling the rope." * {Marlowe} "Dude, come on!" * {Steven} "I don't want to speak to you ever again, Marlowe! You should understand that you're a terrible friend! All day, you give me nothing but headaches!" * {Marlowe} "Steven, that's all in your head. I know you may think I'm super sloppy and jerky, but--" (dictating) "We should embrace each other's differences." (Steven takes those all in his head. He is no longer angry with him.) * {Steven} "I know..." (dictating) "It's hard to believe that you and I have so little in common, and it's hard for us to get along." * {Kai-Lan} (dictating) "I know you guys would find a way to rebuild that friendship." * {Marlowe} "So, Steven. Would you mind doing the honors?" * {Steven} "Yes, sir, Marlowe, sir!" (With one strong pull, the four are saved. They slid across the rope to get back on ground. Marlowe also went with them.) * {Prince Tadpole} "Good teamwork, Marlowe and Steven!" * {Steven} "That was great. I apologize for being obnoxious, Marlowe." * {Marlowe} "Same here. You forgive me, do you?" * {Steven} "Yep. And you---" * {Marlowe} "Apology is forgiven." * {Steven} "Yeah?" * {Marlowe} "Yeah." * {Steven} "Yeah?" * {Marlowe} "Yeah..." * {Steven} "Yeah?" * {Marlowe} "....Yeah." * {Kai-Lan} "I'm glad you guys are finally getting along." (Bonnelly's horn starts glowing. He hears voices in his head.) * {Bonnelly} "Kai-Lan. Steven. Marlowe." * {Kai-Lan} "Yes?" * {Bonnelly} "I think I hear people above us." * {Steven} "Oh! Probably the search party!" * {Marlowe} "Let's go and see!" * {Thornton} "Well, uh...you three go ahead. I hope we meet again sometime." * {Kai-Lan} "Bye, Prince Tadpole. Bye, Thornton." (Kai-Lan and the two monsters left the castle and the town. The scene cuts to the surface. It is now nighttime. Yeye and the other monsters have just arrived on the island with Mr Dragon. They are looking for the three lost ones.) * {Yeye} "Are you sure Kai-Lan's here? I wonder if she misses me." * {Wendy} "I wonder if Marlowe or Steven miss me." * {Frankie} "Greyson, are you sure they're here?" * {Greyson} "My ghost instincts never lie. I know they're on this island." (They heard a knocking sound. It was coming from the door on the ground. Willy goes to open it, and Kai-Lan, Steven, and Marlowe come out.) * {Frankie} "Guys! Thank goodness you're alright!" * {Yeye} "Kai-Lan!" (Kai-Lan goes to give him a hug.) * {Kai-Lan} "Yeye. Did you miss me?" * {Yeye} "I sure did. It's great we found you." * {Marlowe} "We went deep underground." * {Willy} "Seriously? You guys had to take shelter underground?" * {Steven} "Yes, in a cave. But it was more than that. Kai-Lan, Marlowe and I met three nice creatures and they lived in a large crystal city in a massive cave." * {Zach} "That's so weird. An underground city?" * {Marlowe} "The people that lived there are Crystal Beings. And those three creatures we told you about that led us down there...their names are Thornton, Prince Tadpole, and Bonnelly." * {Yeye} "Well, you guys had quite an adventure." * {Zach} "Can you take us there someday?" * {Steven} "Probably." * {Kai-Lan} "Well, it's getting late. We should be going." * {Voice} "Wait!" (Everyone turned around. Bonnelly, Prince Tadpole, and Thornton came.) * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, you guys." * {Prince Tadpole} "Kai-Lan, we've been talking for a while and we were wondering...can we come with you?" * {Steven} "You guys want to move into New Orans?" * {Thornton} "Well, when you left, some crooks attacked the castle." * {Bonnelly} "We really have nowhere else to go." * {Yeye} "Of course you can come with us." (The three cheered.) * {Prince Tadpole} "Where's the boat?" * {Frankie} "Oh, heh heh. There's no boat. We're riding on a dragon. Mr Dragon." * {Vinnie} "He took us here so we can find you guys." * {Thornton} "Mr Dragon?" (He takes one look at Mr Dragon.) * {Thornton} "Wow. This is the first time I've seen a real dragon up close." * {Yeye} "That's good. Alright, all aboard the dragon!" (Everyone else gets on Mr Dragon's back. He lifts himself into the sky and flies to New Orans as the camera pans away.) End of episode.